Sensing cables can be positioned downhole to monitor conditions in a wellbore, including for example temperature, pressure, and acoustics. The sensing cables can be coupled to a casing string or other tubing string and positioned downhole to monitor the conditions in the wellbore. Knowledge regarding the position of the sensing cable can help to prevent damage to the cable during run-in-hole, cementing, and other downhole procedures, for example, but not limited to, perforating holes in a casing string. Sensing cables can be less likely to be damaged when their positions are known with greater accuracy.